


Uchiha Obito: Through Music

by EmeraldBenu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonish Characters, F/M, Idek where this thing came from, Music Playlist Character Study, Musical Psychoanalysis if such a thing exists, Rock and Instrumental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBenu/pseuds/EmeraldBenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Uchiha Obito from his early years till his death though music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchiha Obito: Through Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Furthermore the songs all belong to their creators. I am making no money on this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> **AO3 and my youtube account are the only places that I have posted this playlist. Please do not duplicate it.**
> 
>  
> 
> I was talking with blackkat about their playlists and I got to thinking about picking character specific songs and this thing sort of evolved from that thought. So I thought I would write it up in case anybody else might find this craziness interesting. This little project is divided up into five sections: track number, timeline, mindset/actions, song, and artist. Most of that list is self-explanatory, but I thought I would explain the mind/actions section a little bit. The mind/actions section is supposed to be a general starting point and the listener is supposed to use their knowledge of the character/events to fill in their own interpretation of the music or lyrics.
> 
> There were a few self-imposed rules for this project. One self-imposed rule is that the music is supposed to be from the specific characters viewpoint or thoughts only. Another rule is not being able to use music from the series that the character comes from, no matter how good/appropriate it is, so no Naruto music. However, sound effects or speech is allowed. Not intended to cover all of canon Obito’s life just the defining moments that influenced his actions. It could easily be longer, but I judged it complete for what I wanted to show. I might do a longer version later as I gain more knowledge of events as my knowledge of Naruto is limited to fanfiction, some clips I have watched, and plot lines I have researched on the Internet. Further author notes at the bottom, so we can get on with the weirdness…

Track Number

| 

Timeline

| 

Mindset/Actions

| 

Song

| 

Artist  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
  1. 
| 

Prior to Rin’s Death

| 

Obito’s thoughts on other people’s perceptions of him

| 

Carnivore

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Kakashi’s promise/Obito’s death/Kakashi’s fight

| 

The Promise

| 

Globus  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito on his way to help rescue Rin and Kakashi

| 

Into the Dusk

| 

West One Music  
  
  1. 
| 

Rin’s Death

| 

Obito arrives/broken promise

| 

Down With the Fallen

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito strikes back at Kiri shinobi

| 

Good to be Alive (Outro only) + Not Gonna Die

| 

Skillet  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s bloody massacre night

| 

Blood Night

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito on how his love has left mental scars to match the physical

| 

Love will leave a mark

| 

Red  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s desire to bring Rin back to life, because he feels dead inside without her

| 

Let It Die

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s descent into madness and return to Madara

| 

Madness in Me (No Outro)

| 

Skillet  
  
  1. 
| 

Aftermath of Rin’s Death

| 

The memory of Rin haunts Obito’s senses in the waking world

| 

The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)

| 

Kamelot  
  
  1. 
| 

Small section of Obito’s inner self wishes that someone would stop him before he becomes the enemy

| 

My Demons

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito watches Kakashi as he visits Rin’s grave

| 

Not Strong Enough

| 

Apocalyptica  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s memories of Rin

| 

One

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Rin’s ghost haunts Obito’s thoughts

| 

White Specter

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito feels empty inside

| 

Hollow

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s heart is cold and resolved to attack Konoha

| 

Aeternitas

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Attack on Konoha

| 

Obito’s preparation and assault on Konoha with the Kyuubi

| 

Final Test – Ender’s Game Soundtrack

| 

Steve Jablonsky  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito confronts Minato on top of the Hokage monument and reminisces about how Minato was not there when he needed him

| 

Dance with the Devil

| 

Breaking Benjamin  
  
  1. 
| 

Uchiha curse of hatred/Obito’s name means nothing to him

| 

My Name (Wearing me out)

| 

Shinedown  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito contemplates the destruction he wrot on Konoha

| 

Death to Death*

| 

Stars  
  
  1. 
| 

Tobi

| 

Atmospheric: Reflection of Tobi’s true nature. Childish with a hidden menance (for both tracks)

| 

Bridge of the Ancients

| 

Brandon Fiechter  
  
  1. 
| 

Dark Ruins

| 

Brandon Fiecher  
  
  1. 
| 

4th Shinobi War

| 

Obito prepares to start the 4th War

| 

Rising Storm

| 

Epic North Music  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito starts the war and bridges are burned

| 

Point of No Return

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito faces off against Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Killer B

| 

Faceless

| 

Red  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s mask breaks

| 

Fateful Reunion

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito moves from flashbacks into combat

| 

Siren’s Call

| 

Epic Score  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito is joined by Madara on the battlefield

| 

Nocturnus

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito faces off against Kakashi

| 

Dark Grounds

| 

Adrian von Ziegler  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito as the Juubi jinchuuriki

| 

War Machine

| 

Epic North Music  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s conviction to rewrite the past

| 

The Future Is Now

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito finds in Naruto and Kakashi what he lost in himself

| 

Dark On Me

| 

Starset  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s resolve to change

| 

Remember Me

| 

Ivan Torrent  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s redemption

| 

At This Point In My Life*

| 

Tracy Chapman  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito wonders if he can start again

| 

Start Again

| 

Red  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s actions after changing sides

| 

Beyond The Abyss

| 

Fired Earth Music  
  
  1. 
| 

Obito’s last actions/requiem

| 

Before I Leave This World

| 

Ivan Torrent  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Songs marked with * were from black.k.kat’s playlists on fanfiction.net first. (Because I firmly believe in giving credit where it’s due) :D
> 
> Note: If you actually want to listen to the playlist, I have created a YouTube playlist on my channel, search for: Uchiha Obito – Character Study: Chapter 1. My profile also has a link to my YouTube channel where you can find the playlist. Just to warn anybody who wants to listen, the time length is 2 hours and 30 minutes.
> 
> Also Note: Aside from the outro portion of track 5 you might be better off just listening than being distracted by the videos, for the purposes of this project, though some of them do have lyrics in them. The one track - My Name (Wearing me out) by Shinedown in the playlist has a slight glitch from an edit to the song to make it a clean version, but it was the best one I found to make this as friendly to as many people as possible. Also, this has rock and instrumental so be careful with your ears.
> 
> The section with Obito grief–madness–grief is done on purpose as a reflection for the shock portion of the grief and then the portion of time where it really begins to sink in, because grief is a complicated process. Please note this is my interpretation of events and not necessarily canon.
> 
> Not necessarily happy with Tobi’s section, but it was more of a reflection of time transition and some of his personality in between the two big events.
> 
> So this playlist could be added to and changed around indefinitely I have found, therefore, I am making this Chapter 1 otherwise it will never be done. I will create a new Chapter and playlist if I ever decide to mess with this again, while I will leave this alone unless for some reason some of the YouTube videos get deleted. If anyone has any ideas for songs to add or anything please comment with the song name, artist, and mindset/actions as well as were you think it should go in the playlist and I will keep it under consideration. If you want to start from scratch or if someone has already done this please tell me in the comments, since I would be interested in listening to it. 
> 
> And I have probably talked too much, so I am going to go hide from the crazy torch and pitchfork wielding people now. Toodles! :D


End file.
